Locomotives
by EtherealLies
Summary: My narrative from movie. A man incriminates himself after falling into cement trying to transport his wife's dead body, his actions lead him to commit two murders in 24hours.


_**Plot **__- " A man incriminates himself when he falls into cement when trying to transport the body of his wife, his actions lead him to commit two murders within 24hours."_

_Season Seven - CSI Narrative. Episode 7.10 - "locomotives" -_

**DISCLAIMER:** **I did not create the story line; I simply put words to the movie.**

_The tall, menacing figures of the metal scaffolding's in the building site loomed out of the darkness, rattling ominously when the cold, powerful wind blew through the night air, whistling tunelessly.__ The form of a man was only just discernible in the dark, his black clothing in the gloominess of the night, made him almost invisible. He stumbled around, his lumbering steps causing him to kick up clouds of dust from the floor, which hung around his ankles fleetingly. His boots made a dull thud against the sandy ground. He swayed absurdly; the weight of the body he was carrying was obviously encumbering him. A gust of wind blew, and he almost lost his footing, but he steadied himself and carried on. He walked on for a while, stopping every now and again, readjusting the load he was carrying, and then stumbling forward once more. He got to a wooden plank; beneath it was a newly laid square of wet cement. The wood appeared to be decomposing, but he took his chances. He took firmer hold of the body, tripping ineptly onto the plank, walking slowly; he began to cross the board, choosing his footing as precisely as he could, but to no avail, he tried to toss the body into the cement, lurching forward, and letting go; it tumbled onto the cement, tarnishing the smooth surface that had been laid only hours ago. The body rolled a few feet away, slipping out of the rug it had been covered in. The man groaned, as he lost his footing, his arms frenziedly trying to cling to something that would prevent his fall, but there was nothing, and he to, had fallen into the cement. He began to sink; he knew there was no point in struggling, as the thick cement surrounded his ankles, pulling him down at an alarming rate. _

_Grissom and Catherine walked slowly across the building site towards the cement pit, followed closely by Captain Jim Brass, the bright sun now enlightening the detectives to the events of the night before. _

"_The construction worker found him when he came into work this morning," Brass said, motioning in the direction of the cement pit. "The woman's dead, the guys still alive, but he's not talking," he added exasperatedly, "he didn't even give me his name, even after I gave him my name." _

"_Did you err, pull his wallet?" Gil asked. "No, everything is just the way I found it, I mean, I figured, you know, some knucklehead comes in off the street, found it, figured he found a free pass, and picked his pocket" said Brass, holding his hands in the air characteristically as he did so. _

_Grissom knelt down beside the man, trying to stifle a giggle. He smirked, his eyes wandering over the scene. Catherine was covering her mouth, finding the situation highly amusing. She removed her sunglasses, peering down at the body of the woman, and then redirecting her attention to the man, buried up to his waist in cement. She laughed again, crouching down on the floor. The man looked up briefly, no emotion on his face, and then his gaze fell back to the floor. Grissom shook his head, as he looked over at first Catherine, and then the man beside him once more. _

"_Anyway, I'm err, I'm talking to people, I'll let you know what we find out" Brass said, walking over to some co-workers. "Okay" Catherine almost choked out, as she continued finding the situation amusing._

"_Do you need a minute?" Gil grinned, managing to hold his laughter back, and keep his renowned professional equanimity. "No, I . . . yes, I mean . . . no Gil, I'm good." She stood up, walking to where both Grissom and the man were. She crouched down once more, smiling inanely at the man. "So how's your day going?" Catherine said, once more failing to suppress her hilarity. The man didn't seem as amused as she; he turned his head to her, closing his eyes as the sun shone intrepidly into his eyes. "Lady, the best day I ever had, was worse than the worst day you could ever imagine." _

_Catherine smiled, "Well I, I doubt that." She sniffed, calming herself down by now. Grissom grinned at the man, pointing to the body, "Who's your lady friend?" _

_The man turned, blinking down at the body, limbs in anomalous positions, blood staining the white dressing gown she was wearing, "I've never seen that lady before in my life" he said, turning back to face Gil, his movements mostly hindered by the cement. Catherine coughed irritably, "Hmm, look, you're not going anywhere," a faint smile spread across her lips, "it would be a lot better for you if you just cooperated, tell us what happened?" she said, the man looked around, "You wanna' know what happened?" "Mhm." Catherine nodded, edgily. The man looked at her, and then at Grissom, "Figure it out yourself." _

_Grissom smiled, nodding at the man and getting to his feet, "that's the fun part."_

_End chapter one ._


End file.
